Beautiful
by BertaS
Summary: Part 1 Written for the Angst fest and Part 2 for the 1st anniversary at Severus Sighs Yahoo Group several years ago. I used more than one prompt. Anything you recognize is not mine. Hints of past abuse. D/s – violence mild – humil – slavery.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful

By BertaS

8/18/2009

Angst fest, I used more than one prompt. Anything you recognize is not mine.

Torina do be careful reading this one as there is much angst and hints of past abuse. D/s – violence (mild) – humil – slavery

Word Count: 1092

**Beautiful**

"No! Don't do this to me. Please, don't do this to me," he keened rocking back and forth on his knees. He should have known better as his reward for his outburst was a hard backhanded slap that knocked him to the floor and brought the taste of blood to his mouth.

"My guest will be here soon," his master snarled, "I suggest you pull yourself together, Bitch. And you better hope you inspire more positive results this time. I don't like being laughed at."

He was nearly to the door when he tossed out a comment that had Severus trembling in fear, "I'm thinking this one may decide to have a sample before we complete the deal."

This was the third time his master had offered him up for sale. The last time the prospective buyer had taken one look at him and laughed before walking out. Severus had recognized the man as one of his former students but could not recall his name. Even the groveling at the feet of the Dark Lord and the other things that had happened to him since he had been brought here had not left him feeling so humiliated. And somehow he knew it would happen again. He knew he simply was not attractive enough to tempt anyone to purchase him.

As Severus sat waiting he watched the shadows ebb and flow on the wall. He knew they were caused by the sun shining through the thinly leafed tree that stood outside the high windows. He had been caught climbing to get a glimpse of the sky early on. The resulting beating had not been worth another try so he settled for the shadows. It was a little childish but he thought of them as his friends.

He was so engrossed in his imagining he failed to hear his master enter the room. The first inkling he had that he was not alone was a startlingly familiar voice saying the word, "Beautiful."

Severus quickly dropped his gaze to the floor just in front of and between his knees. He was having trouble processing that anyone would use that word in reference to him. He certainly didn't think of himself that way.

His master snorted, but his voice was almost sickeningly oily when he asked the stranger, "Should we discuss price or would you like a _**closer**_ examination."

Severus closed his eyes as he tried to prepare himself, he was aware his master hoped the man would be brutal. When he opened his eyes again it was just as an expensive pair of dragon hide boots and shins incased in dark denim moved into his field of vision. He relaxed his neck muscles as much as possible while he waited for the man to grab his hair to force his head up. He didn't know why no one ever just asked him to lift his head.

Instead he was startled by a gentle finger trailing along his jaw and lifting his chin. Severus' eyes went wide when he met the other man's eyes. He knew those eyes that face. He wanted to cry out in relief or despair he couldn't decide which. But something in the familiar eyes warned him to remain silent.

The man's fingers remained on Severus' chin as he turned to speak to Severus' master. "You said you would give me a deal." He smiled slightly as he spoke, "Let's hear your terms?"

Severus could hear the smirk in his master's voice, "Outright price or do you just want to play with him?"

"I don't share my toys," the man sneered as his hand crept into Severus' hair and massaged his scalp. He then snapped, "How much."

The hand in his hair was so gentle he had a hard time not moaning and melting into it, until his master named a price one would expect to pay for a young beautiful virgin. Not a mostly broken old man. He knew now this was just another way to humiliate him. The new master would laugh and he would be punished for it.

Severus was partially right, the man laughed, "Is that all?" His hand became a bit more possessive on the kneeling man's head and he growled, "He's worth much more."

Severus stared at the man thinking, 'more? Was the he insane?'

Severus master had a similar look on his face but was given no chance to voice any opinion as the door burst open and at least a dozen people, most wearing Auror robes, entered the room.

Severus trembled and hid his face against gentle man's thigh. He was terrified of all the gruff shouting and the large number of men was making the large room feel positively claustrophobic.

Severus started and looked up as a soft cloak was draped around his shoulders and a gentle hand was urging him to stand. His confusion was met with smiling eyes and a soft reassurance, "It's okay, Severus, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Severus whimpered in fear but gracefully rose to his feet.

"We have to be outside before we can apperate." The man continued softly, "Can you walk with me?"

Severus nodded before he whispered, "Yes, Sir." He wanted so much to ask if the man was going to keep him, but couldn't form the words. Instead he asked quietly, "You are an Auror?"

"No, a special consultant," was the answer he received along with a bright smile.

They apperated to the hospital and Severus frowned. "Why…?" he started only to duck his head, "I'm sorry."

He received a gentle caress on the cheek and an answer to his partially asked question. "I want the healers to check you over. Just to be sure you are alright before I take you home."

"Home?" Severus asked plaintively. "I don't think… I have one… anymore." He pulled the cloak closer to ward off cold that had nothing to do with the temperature.

"Severus," the man said. "Look at me. I would like you to stay with me. But if you want to go somewhere else, I'll take you where ever that is. Okay?"

Severus nodded, "Yes Master."

The hand carded through his hair as the man shook his head. "Not 'master' just Harry." Harry said softly.

end


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Beautiful – Part 2

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: PG just to be safe – Should be Torina Safe

Word Count: 476

Warnings: Light D/s – Past trauma nothing graphic

Summary: Severus reflects on the past, after being rescued from a fate worse than death. Continuation of our Angst challenge.

A/N: Written for the 1st anniversary of the Severus *sighs* Yahoo Group. I do not own anything you may recognize. And I will need this cross posted to IJ.

**Beautiful – Part 2**

Severus woke to someone gently stroking his hair. He was confused until the events of the previous day flooded into his consciousness. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly as his breathing accelerated.

Harry was startled by Severus' abrupt wakening and snatched his hand away from where he had been unconsciously petting the other man while he slept.

Severus looked at the kind young man who had purchased him. At least, he thought he had. He remembered an outrageously large sum of money being mentioned. Everything seemed a bit jumbled and confused at the moment.

Remembering he should not be looking at the master's face without permission, he lowered his eyes. He bit the inside of his lip as he anticipated his punishment. What he received was a brief touch on his shoulder and a greeting the likes of which he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Good morning. Are you alright?" Harry asked as he bent trying to see Severus' face.

Severus whispered, "Yes Master," as he hunches a bit more to keep his head lower than his master's.

Sitting back up Harry asked softly, "Severus, would you look up at me, please?"

Severus' head snapped up and he stared at the young man in shock. His hair had not been pulled or his chin pinch in a bruising grip to force his head up.

Harry smiled at the astonished look he received in answer to his request. "You know," he said conversationally, "you don't have to call me that." He reached out and gently moved a lock of hair that was hanging in Severus' face and asked, "You do know who I am, right?"

Severus sighed. "My Master." A small frown appeared. "Harry Potter. You said I was worth more than my former master was asking. You brought me out of that place into the sunshine." Tears rolled unheeded down his thin cheeks and he whispered, "Please, Master?"

Harry's heart broke as he watched the Potions Master cry. Completely disregarding the healer's assertion that Severus would probably not wish to be touched; Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled the man into a strong hug, stroking his hair and whispering that everything would be fine.

Eventually Severus calmed some and attempted to sniffle out an apology even as he attempted to burrow closer to Harry.

That had been a year ago. Now, Severus knelt in Harry's back garden, hands dirty from the seedling he has just set in its new home. Bare chest, back and feet kissed lightly pink by the sun and serene face turned up to the sky.

The first indication he had that he was no longer alone was a familiar voice saying the word, "Beautiful."

A contented smile blossoming across his face, Severus turned to welcome Harry home.

The End


End file.
